Damn Scenery
by Joce
Summary: Steve doesn't know how to tell him... Soda has an idea... “It’s so… amazing… and beautiful.”Merry Christmas everyone! Prepare for ze FLUFF! Bwahaha!


**Damn Scenery**

Joce: Ok, don't ask why I'm writing seven fanfics in one night… It's just random ideas that popped up… Maybe I should make one for with Tim too… ((Grins evilly.))

Pony: Are you trying to make me look slutty…?

Joce: ((Whistles innocently.)) Of course not… Mixen! Hurry!

Mixen: Ok. ((Stares.)) This one is a Steve/Pony. Yes, it's slash, don't like, get out. ((Whispers.)) All the ones with "Damn --------" for the title are fluff fics. Ok?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "The Outsiders"! You MUST believe that S. E . Hinton is one of the best writers ever! ((Grins broadly.))

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Steven Randle kicked a rock, walking down the street with Sodapop Curtis. Soda shook his head slowly, smiling at Steve.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Soda asked.

Steve was taken by surprise, staring at Soda, "You aren't… mad?"

"Of course not." Soda said, laughing good-naturedly.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, frowning.

"Of course." Soda said, grinning wickedly; his grin faded when his best friend sighed.

"The problem is I don't know how to tell him… I mean… come on… What if he hates me… or never trusts me again?" Steve asked; a frown on his features.

"Eh, what's not to like?" Soda asked with a wink and a nudge.

"What is to like?" Steve retorted, shaking his head at his best friend.

"Very funny. I got an idea." Soda said, eyes widening.

"Well, what is it hot shot?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember that hill we found as kids not too far from the school?" Soda asked, nudging him again.

"Yeah… What about it?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Well, you remember when we found it on that Christmas of how beautiful it looked when the sun went down and then again after all the lights in town went off?" Soda asked, grinning madly.

"Yeah… That was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen…" Steve said, smiling slightly, looking towards the sky.

"Why don't you take Pony there and show him?" Soda asked, grinning.

"He'll think I'm off my rocker." Steve said, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell him you have a surprise for him and put a blindfold over his eyes." Soda said, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine, fine… But if he never talks to me again…" Steve trailed off.

"Don't worry; I'm sure everything will turn out good." Soda said brightly.

(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)(x-x)

"Looking mighty nice there Pony." Soda said teasingly.

"Aw, shuddap Soda." Ponyboy Curtis said, sticking his tongue out.

Soda ruffled his little brother's non-greased hair, snickering, knowing he hated that. Pony swatted at his hand as if it were some sort of pest. Soda looked up and caught Steve's gaze, who stared back, with wonder.

"Hey Pony, there's something I wanna show you, ok? Don't ask questions. Grab your coat." Soda said, disappearing through the kitchen. Pony looked puzzled, getting up and grabbing his jacket and slipping it on, zipping it up. Steve frowned at how torn it looked – he briefly wondered if he should buy him a new one or something. He also noted the cut on the side of Pony's neck.

"Hey Pony, you get into a fight with someone or something?" Steve asked, staring at the cut and wondering how deep it went.

"Eh… A Soc 'slipped' and his knife got me at lunch." Pony said, putting a hand to his neck and tracing the cut.

"Know which one it was?" Steve asked, his temper starting to flare.

"Cherry's boyfriend I think. Because I asked her what would be the best thing on the menu at school today." Pony said, looking upward for a minute. Soda returned, holding a handkerchief, and walked over to Pony.

"Pony, close your eyes." Soda ordered, winking at Steve.

"Um…" Pony looked puzzled, but none-the-less, closed his eyes and Soda tied the handkerchief around his eyes, not too tight but not too loose.

"Take his hand and lead him there, ok?" Soda whispered so only Steve could hear him.

"Soda, I can't see, where are you?" Pony asked; hands up and searching.

"Right here, Steve's coming with us, ok?" Soda said, watching Steve walk slowly over to Pony and grasping one of his hands.

"Alright." Pony replied, used to tagging along with them sometimes, he grasped the hand back firmly.

"Don't let go of my hand until either Steve or I say, ok?" Soda asked.

"Ok, Soda… Where are we going?" Pony asked.

"I said don't ask questions you goof." Soda said, laughing merrily. He grasped Pony's other hand and walked out the door, Pony followed and Steve behind, still grasping Pony's hand.

They kept walking, Steve and Soda on either side of Pony, holding the teenager's hands, leading him and making sure he didn't trip or run into anything. Steve glanced over at Pony, smiling slightly, slightly fascinated with how the teen's non-greased hair was ruffled in the wind. Soda glanced over at Steve and grinned, sticking his tongue out.

"We there yet? I'm getting cold." Pony said suddenly.

"Almost." the best friends said at the same time.

Sure enough, they reached the school, went to the other side and turned, following the side of the school. The three boys were now huddled closer together, and Steve stole another glance at the 14-year-old. He chuckled inwardly at his slightly pink nose and cheeks.

"Pone, we're going up a hill, ok?" Soda asked, making sure ahead of time.

"Alright." Pony responded, starting to climb the snowy hill slowly with the two leading him still. Both of the older teenagers stopped and Pony did as well, just standing there.

"Alright, let go of both of our hands, Pony." Soda said, grinning roguishly at Steve who rolled his eyes slightly at his best friend's antics. Pony let go of both their hands and Steve waited till Soda slid down the hill and took off at a running pace for the Curtis household before turning to Pony again.

"Pony, your brother left, ok? So don't freak out…" Steve said, unsure.

"A-Alright… c-cold." Pony muttered; his arms were crossed and his hands were tucked under his arm pits. Steve moved forward and took the blindfold off of the younger teenager; Pony blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light, and let out a gasp. Steve smiled and turned around, standing beside him now.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The snow just makes it more beautiful." Steve said calmly.

"Yeah… Is that what Soda wanted to show me?" Pony asked, turning for a minute to look at Steve. Steve nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it was his idea to bring you here. We found this spot when we were still kids. Wait till you see night fall though, you'll really love it." Steve said, grinning.

"Really?" Pony asked, looking at Steve who nodded.

"When all the lights go out… You'll be amazed." Steve said, staring over the horizon.

Both of them stood there, watching the sky change colors. Pony was surprised – he hadn't suspected Steve had a side like this to him. He always figured he disliked watching sunsets and sunrises. Night came what seemed too quickly, and both waited anxiously for the lights to go out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the lights on the streets had gone out and not but ten minutes later, small, pale, pink, green, blue, orange, and multiple other colors light up around the town and around the hill. Steve smiled when he heard Pony gasp in awe, amazed. Both were huddled together for warmth, watching the fireflies in amazement now.

"It's so… amazing… and beautiful." Pony said breathlessly.

"Yeah… Pony…" Steve said, fidgeting slightly, he ran his finger along the cut on Pony's neck, making the younger teenager shiver slightly.

"Yeah Steve?" Pony craned his neck slightly, eyes light up brilliantly.

"I…" Steve bit his lip, looked to the side, a small pink tint starting to show more and more on his features, "I love you."

Pony's eyes went wide and he stare at Steve… for a moment, Steve thought he was going to go berserk…

'Come on kid… Punch me, run away, scream at me, do something…' Steve thought with a sigh.

"- you too, Steve." Pony said, smiling happily and small tears at the sides of his eyes.

"Huh?" Steve looked dumbfounded.

"I said I love you too, Steve." Pony repeated, starting to reach up to rub his eyes. Steve looked dumbfounded.

"Seriously? You aren't pulling my leg?" Steve asked, staring into Pony's eyes, knowing how bad of a liar he was.

Pony nodded slowly, and smiled, "Merry Christmas."

(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)(v-v)

Joce: Aw, how cute! ((Dances around.))

Mixen: That's the most fluffy thing you've written all night.

Joce: Aw, shuddap.

Mixen: You still have 4 fics to finish within the next 5 hours 45 minutes, and you still have to clean before you leave.

Joce: Yadda… ((Screams.)) NO! Where is it? ((Frantically searches for her book.))

Mixen: While she searches for "The Outsiders" book and the two-disc special edition movie "The Outsiders" DVD is in front of her, please review. ((Smiles cutely at everyone.)) Please?


End file.
